


Glass knife

by Letsghostbirbs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Based on a headcanon i did, F/M, I have a problem, M/M, Oh god i am so tired, One Shot, Other, Papyrus broke a thing, Papyrus freaks out, Papyrus is a bit panicky, Sans is a good older brother, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Why do i finish all my fics at 3 am??, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), i needed this out of my system, that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsghostbirbs/pseuds/Letsghostbirbs
Summary: Papyrus manages to break your glass knife while you're out of town. He should probably own up to it, right?...He calls Sans.Swapfell Papyrus x Reader





	Glass knife

**Author's Note:**

> I did some heaadcanons on how the UF and SF brothers would react to an S/O who collects knives as a hobby. And i kinda got this scenario where Swapfell Papyrus is most likely to break it. It didn't make it into the headcanons because it was waaay too long.
> 
> So, here it is! Enjoy I guess!

“Ah.”

Papyrus stared down at the shattered remains of what once was your favorite knife. His expression blank, his mind blank as a second and then two, passed. 

And then...

“...Oh shit!”

...Reality finally settled in. 

He crouched down as he clumsily tried to gather the glass remains of your knife- your favorite knife. His hands was shaking more and more with each second that passed, making him realize just how much he royally screwed up.

“Fuck, fuck fuck-” A string of curses was the only coherent thing that managed to escaped his mouth as he paced back and forth in panic. The glass shards he had picked up almost fell out of his bony hands with the way he was shaking. He let out another string of curses (this time incoherent) when he barely managed to catch the glass shard he almost lost. 

Okay, okay. Papyrus took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, momentarily forgetting that he didn’t need to breathe. Well, that was the last time he tries to read human self help books. He walked over to your sofa and gently put down the remains of your glass knife on the sofa table. 

Crouching in front the table, he examined the damage. Surely, it couldn’t be that bad...? The glass shards were big so, he could put it back together!

...Right??

Yeah, nope. Papyrus dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. If he tried to glue it together, you’d notice the cracks and ah... you were gonna be back by tonight weren’t you? He didn’t have time to find someone to fix it....

Yup, he was screwed. 

You had left town for a week and were supposed to be back tonight. You had also left him the keys to your apartment because you were sweet enough to trust him and you knew he liked to hang around here when he missed you. You were such a sweet and kind human that loved him and cherished him. 

Just like how you had cherished your knife.

Papyrus groaned as he fell back on your sofa. Would you even trust him with your keys again, after he ruined one of your most priced possessions? He had just wanted to take a closer look on your favorite knife from your collection...he was making you one himself and wanted to see why you liked you favorite so much. 

But no, he just had to screw up, big time

He can’t even remember dropping it. One second, he was admiring the knife in his hand, planning what he could do with one he was making you and the next moment? It was on the ground. Broken. 

He sighed and he lifted his phone. Well, time to be a responsible adult. He can’t fix this before you come home, so he might as well tell you so you know what to expect. Sure, you might be a bit angry, but it was better to get this over with, right? 

...What if you hated him after this?

His hand had just pressed the call button over your name when he realized that, oh no, what if they want to break up???

“Hey sweetie!” 

Papyrus slammed the end call button the moment you picked up. Oh crap, that would leave you suspicious. Well, does it matter anyway? You had every right to be suspicious. Papyrus was panicking, he had to fix this.

..but how?

He sighed, no, he had to trust you. He scrolled through the phone to find you number again. He can’t fix this, unless he could magically teleport to the other side of the country and be back before you came home.

...

He dialed a phone number.

There was only one ring before his brother picked up. 

“YES, PAPYRUS?” Sans sounded impatient and Papyrus sighed. 

“Sans, I fucked up, big time.” He cringed at the sound of his desperate voice. “I need your help-”

“...WHERE ARE YOU?” Papyrus told him that he was at your place. The phone disconnected and it didn’t surprise him when a loud snap resounded through your living room, he automatically turned around to meet the grim face of his brother. 

“Thank god, you’re here.” Papyrus breathed out, feeling relieved to see his older brother. “L-listen, I need you to-”

“WHERE’S THE DUST?” Sans asked casually. Papyrus blinked and Sans continued, impatiently. “OR WAS IT A HUMAN? IN THAT CASE, WHERE IS THE BODY-”

“Stars, Sans,” Papyrus felt an incoming headache, “There’s no body!” 

“AH, ALREADY DISPOSED OF THEN. DO YOU WANT ME TO COVER UP-”

“Nobody is dead! I didn’t kill anyone!” He rubbed his skull as sweat started to form. Ah, shit, he didn’t have time for this. “Listen, Sans, I accidentally broke their glass knife, i need you to-” 

“WAIT,” Sans held up a hand to silence Papyrus. “YOU...BROKE YOUR DATEMATES GLASS KNIFE.”

“Yes, listen, I need you to-” 

“YOU WANT ME TO GET IT FIXED.” Sans interrupted him and Papyrus nodded. He brought his hand to his face and massaged his nasal bone. “PAPYRUS?”

“...Yes?”

“ARE YOU FIVE?” With the way Papyrus flinched under Sans glare, he was given a answer to that question. “YOU’RE NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE, OWN UP TO IT.”

“I was gonna do that...” Papyrus mumbled a bit ashamed. “But, I can’t fuck this up, I know i’m asking for a lot, but Sans, please.” Papyrus met Sans’ stare. “I can’t lose them-”

“FINE.” 

“Wha- really??” 

“DON’T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND.” Sans snapped before he strode by Papyrus and collected the glass shards. “WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO WITH THIS?”

“You remember the town we went to last summer?” Papyrus asked, Sans nodded. “Well, it’s right by the aquarium, that’s where they had it specially made. A guy named...uh... can’t remember his name, but he was the one who made it so-” 

“NOTED,” Sans simply said, waving his glass free hand at him. “I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, WHEN IS YOUR DATEMATE RETURNING?” 

“...In four hours...” Papyrus mumbled and Sans sighed. 

“OF COURSE.” He walked briskly to the open area of the living room. “WELL THEN....” 

Papyrus mumbled a thanks as another loud snap ringed through the room and Sans was gone.

You had tried to call him five times after he had called you and hung up. Every time you had called, Papyrus ended up staring at his phone, completely frozen and unable to form a coherent thought. 

In the end, he had ignored your calls and instead called Sans...a couple of fifteen times. Unfortunately, despite Sans trying to assuage Papyrus’ stress at first, he had lost his cool when Papyrus called for the fifteenth time after only five minutes. 

“I SWEAR TO THE QUEEN OF UNDERGROUND, I WILL E A T THIS KNIFE AND YOU WILL BE SANS A BROTHER AND A DATEMATE IN ONE DAY.” 

With that threat (and horribly timed pun) Papyrus was left alone with his thoughts and the gnawing feelings in his bones with each moment that passed where Sans hadn’t arrived. What if he didn’t make it? What if you came back home before Sans and found out? What if- 

SNAP

“I’M BACK-” Papyrus shot up and practically ran to his brother when he appeared out of thin air. He held out a box to Papyrus with a smirk. “YES, YES, I’M BACK WITH YOUR PRECIOUS GLASS KNIFE. IT IS AS GOOD AS NEW.” 

Papyrus gently accepted the box, (in fear of somehow dropping it again) took a deep breath, (Despite not needing to) and opened it. 

It was perfect.

It looked just as pristine as it had done before. There was no sign of cracks, of damage, of anything. 

“Thanks bro.” Papyrus said as he let out a relieved laugh. 

“YOU’RE VERY WELCOME.” Sans answered. “NOW, MAKE SURE TO PUT IT INTO PLACE SO YOU DON’T BREAK IT, AGAIN.” 

Sans didn’t need to tell him twice.

Papyrus placed the glass knife back into the display as the center piece. Just where it belonged. Suddenly, he felt very relieved...and very tired. 

“How much was the cost, bro? I’ll cover it-” Sans waved his hand at him. 

“DON’T YOU WORRY ABOUT THAT,” He said dismissively. “AND I’LL KEEP YOUR SECRET AS WELL.” 

“I know you will,” And Papyrus knew he would. Sans was after all, one of the two people he could trust with all of his soul. The second being...you...

“WELL THEN, I SUPPOSE OUR MISSION IS ACCOMPLISHED?” Sans suddenly said, he straightened his back and nodded towards the entrance. “I WILL BE MAKING MY LEAVE NOW!” 

“uh, yea of course.” Papyrus followed his brother to the front door of your apartment, he grinned sheepishly. “And uh, Sans?” 

“YES?”

“Thanks” Papyrus said with a sincere grin. “You know, for always havin’ my back an’ all....” Sans blinked a bit shocked before smiling a bit softly.

“OF COURSE,” Sans answered as his hand rested on the knob. “YOU’RE MY BROTHER. I DO CARE FOR YOU- ENOUGH TO DO THE ABSURDEST AND MOST ANNOYING TASKS, APPEARANTELY.” Sans gave a half-hearted glare which made Papyrus snort. “WELL THEN-” 

Before he could finish, the knob turned from the outside. Sans jumped back as the door opened, revealing a surprised you standing by the entrance. 

“Oh!” You said as you looked back and forth between the two brothers. “ It’s a surprise to see you here, Sans! Are you joining us for dinner..?”

“uh...” Papyrus looked a bit nervously at Sans, whose surprised expression had been replaced very quickly with a practiced smile. 

“I AM AFRAID NOT, THERE IS SIMPLY TOO MUCH PAPERWORK WAITING FOR ME BACK HOME- YOU KNOW HOW IT IS.” 

“Oh god, yep, I sure do.” You gave a sympathetic nod to Sans while you hanged your jacket. You turned to Papyrus and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting, he felt you lingering just a bit before you pulled away, a small smile blossoming on your face. “I missed you, Rus.” 

Papyrus felt himself flush a bit. He would usually pull you into a hug, whether his brother was there or not, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything else but answering with a single word. “Yup.”

You stared confused at Papyrus and Papyrus felt sweat forming on his skull under that intense stare. Luckily, he was saved by Sans clearing his non-existent throat. 

“WELL THEN, I’LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE...” He nodded at you and gave a pat on Papyrus shoulder before disappearing out of the front door. Shutting it behind him with a click. Huh, sounds like he didn’t take a shortcut.

Papyrus jumped when he felt arms snake around his form. He looked down to see your surprised and hurt expression as you backed away. 

“Um, sorry. I thought we could hug...” you said a bit bashfully.

“oh,” Papyrus wanted nothing more than to just hug you, to kiss you and smother you with affections, but something gnawed in his bones at the mere presence of you. Something that left him feeling...bad.

You frowned at his answer and Papyrus could feel the same feeling returning at full force. This time he recognized it. 

Guilt.

“Papyrus, did I do something wrong-” 

“I broke your knife.” Papyrus blurted out. He closed his eye sockets, unable to meet the disappointed expression that would come. 

“What-”

“WHAT THE HECK?!” Papyrus opened his eyes just as Sans slammed the door open, making you jump into Papyrus arms for safety. How long had he been standing there?? “I THREATHENED A MAN, FOR THIS??” 

“U-uh....” Maybe it was the way Sans was pointing his finger with an angry expression like he did when they were younger that made him stutter. “W-Well, you’re the one who told me to own up to my mistakes!” He hugged you closer as if you were some sort of support teddy bear. You looked utterly confused.

“YES, BUT THAT WAS BEFORE YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T!” Sans glare was enough to make papyrus shrink a bit despite being much taller. “YOU KNOW? BEFORE I WENT HALFFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY??” 

“Wait, wait, time out-” You pulled yourself away from Papyrus, stepping between the brothers. “Papyrus, you broke my knife- my glass knife?” 

Wow, Papyrus couldn’t believe that he could shrink even further.

“...Yeah.” He finally said after a small silence. “I was uh, watching it and...i dropped it.” Your eyes lit up in realization. 

“That’s why you called me...” 

“yeah.” He scratched the back of his skull sheepishly as he looked away. “I was gonna tell you, but I was afraid that you’d be...angry. That you wouldn’t wanna be...with me, anymore?” His eye sockets were trained at the wall beside him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

Ah. God, he should have kept his mouth shut. Now you would-

He felt arms snake around under his arms as you trapped him in a very tight hug. The side of your face was buried in his jacket. Papyrus felt himself stiffen. 

“You’re...not angry?” He asked a bit hopefully. 

“I am angry,”You snapped at him. Ouch, Papyrus felt all of his hopes and dreams day as you pulled your face away, a frown present. “How shallow do you think I am??” 

..Huh? 

“Huh?” Eloquent.

“I wouldn’t break up with you over broken a knife. Sure, I’m a bit sad it’s gone- it was my favorite after all.” You mumbled, but you quickly continued. “But, I wouldn’t break up with you for such a silly thing! It was an accident!” 

“...Oh.” And there was so much relief behind that one word. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” you gave him a wry smile as you raised your eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you have you’ve been worrying about that all day?” Papyrus felt his skull flush.

Yeah, okay, when you put it all like that, it seemed a bit stupid, didn’t it? 

“..Maybe?” He mumbled, he pulled you back into his chest when you giggled at his flushed face.

“...ARE YOU TWO DONE??” Whoops, he had completely forgotten Sans. 

“Uh, sorry for dragging you into this bro...” 

“DESPITE YOUR APOLOGY,” Sans began as he glared at Papyrus. “I AM STILL VERY CROSS WITH YOU! LOOK AT THIS! YOUR DATEMATE FORGAVE YOU ONCE YOU OWNED UP!” You turned in Papyrus arms to face Sans once he mentioned you. “THIS IS PROOF THAT YOU SHOULD ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER-” 

“Wait, Sans-” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. “Did you really threaten someone?” 

“...I WILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE.” Sans turned back to (yet again,) leave your apartment. Hopefully for real this time. “ALSO, YOUR KNIFE IS FIXED, HUMAN. YOU’RE VERY WELCOME.” You stammered a thanks as he closed the door. Both you and Papyrus waited as you listened to Sans actually leaving this time. You let out a sigh. 

“So...” You began as you turned back to Papyrus. Your arms locking around him yet again.

“...So?” He asked with a grin. 

“I missed you.” You said again and Papyrus felt his soul flutter lightly when you gently traced your soft hand over his face. 

“I missed you too,” He said earnestly as he grabbed your hand before you could pull away, he nuzzled into your hand making you laugh.

You’re so.... cute, your small laugh was cute, everything about you was so damn cute. “Did you become cuter while you were gone?” 

“What? Rus, nooo..” to his disappointment, you pulled your hand away, but he was rewarded with the sight of you trying to hide your blushing face in them instead. “You know I can’t handle lines like that...” you mumbled and his soul fluttered.

“Aw, c’mon sweetheart. I wanna see your pretty little face.” He gave a low chuckle when you squeaked at his words. “c’mon, i haven’t seen you for a week.” He gently grabbed your hands and guided them away. The sight of your blushing face making him blush hotly himself, but what really did him in, was when you yelped at the sight of him and hid your face...

...in his chest. 

“Stars...” He said as he felt his self-control slipping away. He wanted to pick you up and take you wholly, right there and then. 

“W-why were you looking at my knives anyway..?” He heard your muffled voice ask, where you trying to change the subject? Adorable. 

He would have shown you mercy, if only you hadn’t asked that. He couldn’t exactly tell you about the bone knife he was making for you, now could he?

“Hm, that’s weird...” He said instead, making you shift a bit. 

“What?” you asked curiously. 

“At this point...” He leaned down to your ear as he spoke, lowly. “...you should have only been able to say my name.”

You shivered and let out a gasp when he suddenly nibbled your ear. “P-papyrus!” 

“Mhm, that’s more like it.” He lifted you with ease and you let him. You thought about saying that you just came home from a week long trip and this wasn’t the time and place...

...but you didn’t want to say that. 

“My bedroom..” you said instead when he tried to carry you to the living room. He stopped and gave a dark chuckle. 

“Whatever you want.” 

This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read my less sucky headcanons you can find my blog on tumblr names: UndertalehcbyRobin


End file.
